


Sleeping In

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Acting as if Married, Camping, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fishing, Fluff, Green never gets a break, Humor, M/M, Mahogany Town, Red is a troll, Romantic Friendship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go fishing.  Green is displeased.  Red gets him to shut up about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing for [](http://cowgoes-quack.livejournal.com/profile)[**cowgoes_quack**](http://cowgoes-quack.livejournal.com/)'s birthday!

"I haven't done this in years," Green grumbled, dragging the tarp across the dew-laden grass. "Wasn't Mt. Silver enough for you?"

Red ignored him and continued to piece the tent poles together.

"When you said you wanted to go somewhere, I thought you meant another _city,_ " Green continued. "A hotel, maybe. Or those hot springs in Hoenn." He straightened and propped his hands on his hips, staring down at the tarp; then he nodded and went back to the bag. "There's nothing here but Magikarp," he said over his shoulder as he unfolded the large tent. "Even Pryce doesn't visit this place."

Red looked at him and nodded. Green frowned at him as Red began to thread the poles through the cloth, and then blinked. "Oh."

Red's sigh could be heard even over the morning birdsong.

After a few minutes of collective effort the tent loomed over their heads. "But there's nothing to _do,_ " Green persisted.

The other man handed him a fishing pole.

 _"All day?"_

Nod.

"Look, I like fishing as much as the next guy, but I didn't come all the way out here to catch some stupid Magikarp. We could do that at home."

"Then we'll catch something else," Red said.

They caught a Gyarados.

\--

Soaked, bruised, and exhausted, Red slumped against Green's shoulder as they both stared at the fire.

"If you'd told me that we were going camping, I would have brought food," Green said, hugging his knees. Red shrugged, which was as close as he ever got to conceding a point.

Green's forehead dropped forward with a soft _thunk._ "I'm hungry," he mumbled.

Red lifted one of Green's hands and gently kissed his index finger.

"You're an idiot," Green muttered, turning away to hide his blush. "I'm in love with an idiot."

\--

When they finally returned to their apartment, Green collapsed onto his couch with a grateful sigh. "I don't get you guys," he said. "Civilization is _nice._ "

Red hung up his hat, walked over to sit on Green's legs—"Hey!"— and then stretched out on top of him.

"You're _heavy_ , you jerk," Green complained, but Red just stared up at the ceiling.

"You're right," Red said thoughtfully, "This is nice."

Green spluttered and tossed him to the floor, but Red just dragged him down with him.

\--

The next morning, Green woke up with aches in every joint and muscle. "God, I feel like I'm dead," he groaned. "Why did we do that?"

"It was fun," Red said beside him, muffled by the pillow.

"Maybe if you're a masochist," Green said.

"You've never complained."

"...If I had the energy, you would be dead right now."

When Green looked over, Red's eyes gleamed with sleepy amusement. "Shut up," the former champion murmured, and then kissed him. When he pulled away, Green blinked. Red's lips quirked. "Good."

Green shook his head and pulled Red into a hug. "I'm going back to sleep," he mumbled. "Wake me up in a couple of days."

Red's chuckle chased him down into his dreams.


End file.
